Through the eyes of Torment
by Koltera-Lokified-Ormen
Summary: Loki is beaten and lost within himself. That is until an obnoxious asshat come into his life. Will the asshat be able to repair the broken God of mischief or is Loki doomed to be forever alone. I suck at summary's. Rated M for chapters to come. M/M don't read if you don't like.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers of any character from the Marvel comics.

(Credit goes to my friend Moof for being a brilliant muse/beta type hybrid thing to me)

Chapter One: Chains and Torment

The chains where burning hot against Loki's wrists as the God was viciously forced to his knees, forced to kneel by the man he once called his brother, to kneel before the man he called his _father._

"Loki Odinson" The All-father began

Loki snarled, the sound muffled by the metal muzzle that encased his jaws, that stopped him using his famous silver-tongue to weasel himself out of trouble.

Odin stood from his throne and advanced forward, towering over Loki and glaring down at him with a look of pity and sorrow.

Odin raised a hand from his side and placed it to the side of the Tricksters head, his palm glowing gold before turning a rich shade of emerald.

The trickster frowned expecting to be able to feel something, yet he felt nothing but the warm touch of Odin.

And then he screamed.

The pain throbbing inside his skull felt as if Thor had Slammed Mjolnir thundering down upon it with all the strength the Asgaurdian could muster. He could feel uncontrollable raw energy surging through his veins. It burned every nerve and cell in his body, he screamed until his voice was reduced to nothing but a pathetic whimper. It was not until then, that Odin finally removed his hand.

He fell to the ground with a dull thud as his vision swam and darkened. The last thing he heard before the blackness claimed him was a whisper of apology. Who it came from, he did not know.

The whistling echoed and Loki frowned in his unconscious state, the noise was slowly getting louder and louder becoming a shriek. The shriek of noise brought Loki back to his sense. He barely had time to readjust to his surroundings when a searing pain exploded around his back.

"Get up traitor" a harsh voice snapped, followed by another lash of the whip.

Loki struggled to his feet, his muscles protesting at the sudden need for movement. His normal attire had been replaced by a simple pair of loose fitting leather pants, his top left bare and vulnerable to the world.

The God of mischief gave a yelp of protest as the guard grabbed hold of his upper arm in an iron grip and forcefully dragged him out of his cell, not even bothering to look at him.

"Where are you taking me?" Loki croaked, wincing at the soreness of his throat.

His question was answered when he was thrown into a dark room. The only light that could be seen was the light that filtered in through the open door, and that was extinguished as the guard shut it with a echoing clang that reverberated around the now pitch black cell.

Loki curled up in the dark and lay there for many hours in the utter silence. Normally he would like the quiet but this felt different, this was not like the quiet which he sought for to escape the loud voice of his brothers teasing. This was the quiet of utter isolation, this was the silence that brought despair and fear.

It only took a day for the voices to start. They were little but a low murmur at the back of his mind at first and he could ignore them, but the murmur quickly developing into a loud roar, careening about in his skull and making shiver and whine, they demanded to know why he failed. They called him a runt and a failure. He begged them and pleaded but they did not cease, they continued to torment him.

It was many months before the door to his cell was opened again. Loki gave a scream as the light hit him, white exploding in his vision. He struggled in to the corner, screwing his eyes shut and covering them with his arms.

"Brother I…" The voice boomed making Loki flinch and try to make himself smaller.

Thor saw the action and lowered his voice to a whisper, but still his voice sounded like an avalanche to Loki's ears.

"Brother you must come with me"

"whhh" Loki tried to ask, but it came out as a strangled whine.

Thor walked forward and gingerly lifted the broken God into his arms, He felt abnormally light even for Loki. The thunder God did not see the extent of the damage until he had carried Loki from his cell and into the light.

Loki was literally nothing but skin and bones, ribcage and spine protruding unnaturally. His skin was a sickly white and covered by a sheen of sweat even though he was as cold as Ice in Thor's arms. His face was scrunched in pain and he was mumbling under his breath, too quiet for Thor to understand.

"Loki can you hear me" Thor whispered quietly, receiving no reply from the God who continued to mumble. So the Asguardian God called him the only thing he knew that would reach his brother through his darkness.

"Loks brother reply"

"Whhr t-told you c-caaa-l-lin mhe thuut" The God of Mischief weakly scolded

Thor could have cried with relief and his pressed a kiss to Loki's temple causing the God to squirm and his in his arms.

The God of Thunder carried his brother through the golden corridors of Asgaurd to the main hall, where the All-father sat on his throne, Huginn and Muninn perched on the back of it.

"Father I have brought Loki to you as you commanded" Thor said in a sad monotone voice, eyes cast downwards and arms firmly clinging to his brother.

This action did not go unnoticed by Odin who frowned.

"After all he has done to you, you still protect him with the same fierceness you always did"

"If I had been a better brother to him, this would not have happened" Thor replied looking up to stare him in the eyes "And had you not lied to him about where he came from, If you had not raised him thinking that his kind were monsters, maybe things would have been different"

"That does not warrant his actions" Odin yelled

"I mm still hrrr y-you know" Loki rasped, voice slightly clearer than earlier.

Thor gently set his brother on his feet, supporting most of Loki's weight against his side. Now Loki could look at Odin himself.

"Loki Odinson you have spent the past…" Odin began before Loki interrupted him with a horse bark of Laughter

"I mm Loki Nobodyson" He growled, lips curled back.

"You have spent the past months without food, water, company or Light" The All-father continued as though he hadn't interrupted.

Loki rolled his eyes "I'm fully" he paused to cough painfully "Fully aware of that _Odin_"

This time Odin acknowledged Loki "Hold your tongue Loki _Laufreyson_" he growled

Loki flinched and looked away "that's all I am to you" he hissed "I'm nothing but the son of Laufrey, a pitiful runt that was not fit for anything in your eyes"

"I have never said that" Odin thundered

"But you implied it! Nothing I ever did was good enough for you. I was always the second son" he wrenched himself away from Thor's side, staggering forward and balanced on unsteady legs "I was never as God as Thor, how could I be?! Seeing as I'm a monster" his voice cracked on the last word and his eyes filled with tears. His legs could no longer hold him up and he collapsed with a sharp thud as his knees collided with the cold floor.

"You are not a monster brother" Thor said walking forward and placing a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder only to be brushed off.

"He has learned nothing in his punishment" Odin snarled

"What was there to learn" Loki laughed bitterly

Odin ignored him and pointed to the doors "Loki Laufreyson you are hereby banished from Asgaurd until you learn"

"Learn what" Loki snarled just to be ignored again

"Thor take him away" Odin said, dismissing them both with a wave of his hand.

Thor helped his brother up whispering in his ear "come brother"

Loki struggled against Thor's grip yelling hoarsely at his father "is that all I am to you?! A animal to be commanded, beaten, used and dismissed" the tears in his eyes started to spill over as Thor lifted him up and held him firmly against himself, walking out of the hall with Loki trashing and screaming.


End file.
